Silencio
by Eiko007
Summary: Kagome esta sorprendida que Inuyasha quiera tener una relacion con ella en base a las "reglas" de su epoca... Inuyasha necesita alejar a Hoyo de ella y conseguir que por una vez en la vida sus amigos no los interrumpan y los dejen... terminar... InuXKag
1. Chapter 1

**Silencio**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Tsubaki... Kouga... y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

Este es un one-shot aleatorio, empezó como un fic de "seducción" yo nunca he escrito uno de esos, pero luego se fue transformando, para decirles que aquí escribí 40 páginas, de estas me salieron dos fics, el otro fic vere cuando lo termino xD espero que este les guste xD

"¡Silencio! ¡Bájenle al volumen!"

Sota suspiro golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Kagome con mas fuerza, la música estaba tan alta que parecía que incluso a Buyo le molestaba, le dio una patada a la puerta y… nada, su hermana y sus amigas parecían estar demasiado emocionadas con la nueva banda de música que habían descubierto, y seria bueno que se distrajeran con la música, pero sabia que estaban _bailando_… suspiro mirando el piso, quisiera ir en busca de Inu-no-ni-chan así el les dijera que se detuvieran, una gran sonrisa adorno el rostro del niño, era brillante, Kagome no querría que Inuyasha le viera bailando _eso_… se dio la vuelta y bajo las gradas apresurado…

------*------

"Muévete mas Kagome!!!" Kagome fijo sus manos en sus piernas golpeándolas con fuerza y se inclino un poco hacia adelante moviéndose lentamente, sus amigas gritaron y Yuka se paro a su lado pegando su espalda a la suya bailando junto a su amiga, Eri y Ayumi aplaudían maravilladas Kagome paso su mano por su frente, en un principio había estado tan apenada con respecto a que las chicas quisieran enseñarle a bailar algo que se veía así, Kami, cuando ella iba a hacer cosas tan… tan…

_Ven dámelo... Ven dámelo… tu te atreves yo me atrevo…_

Cerro los ojos y se detuvo un momento, no, esta era su oportunidad perfecta para seducir a Inuyasha de una forma muy pero muy poco disimulada, pero para ser sincera con ella misma estaba desesperada, y esta era la mejor opción del mundo, golpeo con su pie izquierdo el piso y coloco sus manos sobre sus muslos moviéndose de forma circular agachándose hasta dejar unas de sus manos en el suelo y levantarse rápidamente para acercarse Yuka levantando las manos riéndose, Eri y Ayumi se acercaron e hicieron un cuadro bailando…

"En el coro bajemos!!!" las muchacha asintieron antes la idea de Yuka y se alistaron…

_Ella no suelta na na na na na na… ehhh pegate… conmigo pegate…_

Todas bajaron la mismo tiempo al ritmo de la música moviendo las caderas y Kagome descubrió que era muy flexible, nunca creyó que podría hacer algo así, las muchachas volvieron a pararse y giraron en si mismas, Kagome les imito y se alejaron y Yuka se puso en el centro agachándose y moviéndose mas que todas, Kagome le veía sorprendida, Yuka era muy hábil en esto… Yuka termino de hacer su parte y Eri paso al centro, Kagome se sorprendió de cómo Eri se movía!!! Ella nunca pudo haberse imaginado a su amiga haciendo algo así… Eri termino y Ayumi tomo su lugar en el centro sonriéndoles a todas y terminando alzando las manos para darse una palmada en el trasero, Kagome abrió la boca y Yuka la empujo al centro… Kagome siguió moviéndose como lo hacia, llevo su mano a su frente e hizo su cabello hacia tras, Kami si que estaba sudando…

_Así que toma agarra y aprieta…toma…_

Kagome se agacho y se movió hábilmente dando vueltas y moviendo sus caderas hacia los lados, finalmente comenzó a moverse un poco mas despacio y deslizo sus manos sobre ella misma desde sus hombros hasta sus muslos mientras se movía la ritmo de la música, cuando abrió los ojos vio a cierto Hanyou afuera de su ventana con los ojos abiertos como platos, se detuvo, tomo aire y…

"!!!"

Sus amigas comenzaron a reírse y Yuka coloco su mano en su hombro

"Lo del grito te salió original Kagome."

Kagome les sonrió respirando agitadamente, Ayumi apago el equipo de sonido de Kagome y se apoyo contra su escrito

"Bueno creo que estas lista para la fiesta se Sakura"

Kagome asintió a duras penas

"Deberías de traer a tu novio también"

"No… Inuyasha no puede bailar y si…"

Yuka dio un chillido y se acerco a ella

"Esto es genial Kagome!!! Dale tu unas clases privadas… y…" Kagome se sonrojo como un tomate al ver a Yuka levantar las cejas de esa forma que solo ella lograba hacer que cualquiera se asustara…

"No no no no!!! Estas loca!!! Yo… nooooo!!!"

"Oh vamos Kagome!!! Así por fin tendrán sexo!!!"

Kagome se cubrió la cara con las manos y rogo al cielo que Inuyasha siguiera con la cara enterrada en la tierra lo suficiente como para no haber escuchado eso… le traería muchos problemas y…

"Hija Hoyo te llama por teléfono"

Las chicas gritaron de nuevo y Kagome se sentó en su cama con su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, esto era una pesadilla, se levanto y arrastrando sus pies salió de su habitación, sus amigas la siguieron con sus mochilas alegremente…

------*------

Inuyasha gruño mirando el cielo…

"Feh!!! Kagome tonta… nunca viene a tiempo…"

Inuyasha se sentó mirando en dirección al pozo, sintió algo extraño, se puso de pie sobre su rama favorita del Go-Shimboku y brinco hacia el pozo, cuando llego y miro en su interior no había nada, sus orejas dieron un tirón, respiro profundo.

'Nop, no era Kagome…'

Inuyasha suspiro y miro el pozo, la tentación era grande, solo iría a ver si ya se estaba alistando y regresaría, si, eso iba a hacer, sonrió abiertamente miro hacia los lados asegurándose que ni Miroku, ni Shippo, ni Sango estuvieran cerca, una vez que confirmo esta información brinco en el interior de pozo, después quela luz violeta comenzó a desvanecerse se dio cuenta de que Sota estaba ahí, todo lleno de tierra y sonriéndole ampliamente

"Inu-no-ni-chan!!!" Sota el abrazo emocionado, e Inuyasha coloco su mano sobre su cabeza…

"Etto… hola…"

"Inuyasha, mi hermana esta teniendo una fiesta en su cuarto con sus amigas, pero hacen tanto ruido… puedes ir a que apague eso??? Además ya tendría que estar empacando para empezar su viaje de nuevo no???"

Inuyasha sintió que la sangre hervía en su interior

'_KA-GO-ME!!!'_

Un gruñido inmenso salió de sus labios y dio un brinco apresurado fuera del pozo, esa tonta desconsiderada!!! El esperándole desesperado todo el día y a ella se le ocurría hacer una fiesta con sus amigas, esa mujer si que era desconsiderada y el se lo iba a poner claro en ese momento, no el importaba que sus amigas estuvieran ahí enfrente de el…

Inuyasha se congelo en la ventana, miro a Kagome levantar su mirada, pasar su mano por su frente quitando el sudor de esta y luego comenzar a moverse de una forma en que jamás, nunca, había visto a nada ni a nadie moverse, su boca se abrió en contra se su voluntad al igual que sus ojos se abrieron aun mas, dejo de respirar mirando a Kagome de una forma completamente nueva, si, la quería y le importaba mucho, la chiquilla tonta se había metido en su corazón desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero todo este tiempo había evitado mirarle demasiado de cerca, mirarle como una mujer, el era un Hanyou solamente y nunca podría siquiera aspirar a tener a Kagome a su lado de esa forma, como su mujer pero… con ese escenario sabia que jamás iba a poder volver a verle de la misma forma, de ser posible Inuyasha abrió las sus ojos y su garganta se quedo completamente seca al ver como Kagome pasaba sus manos deslizándolas suavemente por su cuerpo por sus hombros, luego por sus pechos, por su abdomen, y sobre sus piernas, nunca había pensado que esas faldas que usaba eran tan mágicas, sintió algo inesperado, algo dentro de su hakama se endureció, en otra situación se hubiera prestado atención si mismo, pero Kagome era lo único que existía en ese momento, Kagome abrió los ojos y su mirada se cruzo con la suya.

"!!!"

Nunca le había dolido tanto un Osuwari antes, su entrepierna ardía, su nariz estaba rellena de pasto y tierra, sus orejas notaron lo alto que sonaba esa música que hacia que Kagome se moviera así, sus orejas dieron un tirón, y en ese momentos se cruzo por su mente, y si era un Youkai el que el hacia eso a Kagome!!! La habían hechizado!!!??? No… no habían Youkai o Hanyou en esta época pero…

"Lo del grito te salió original Kagome."

Inuyasha escucho a una de las amigas de Kagome hablar… acaso ellas eran las Youkai que…

"Bueno creo que estas lista para la fiesta se Sakura"

Fiesta!!! Otra vez!!! Estaban en una y ya hablaban de la próxima, no, no eran Youkai!!! Eran las amigas malvadas de Kagome que traban de robársela!!!

'_No lo permitiré Kagome es mía!!! Brujas que le han hecho a Kagome!!!???'_

Kagome la inocente Miko haciendo tales cosas, gruño e intento levantarse, no, el conjuro seguía activo, y su entrepierna ardió más ante un pequeño flash back de _esa_ escena…

"Deberías de traer a tu novio también"

_Novio??? Que es eso???_

"No… Inuyasha no puede bailar y si…"

_Que??????!!! El era su novio??? Que diablos era un novio!!! Ya le preguntaría a Kagome o a Sota y…_

"Esto es genial Kagome!!! Dale tu unas clases privadas… y…"

Sus orejas dieron un tirón y volvió a intentar levantarse, esta ves se lo logro comenzó a toser y levanto su mirada hacia arriba, no el gustaba ese tono que usaba, Kami estas mujeres eran tal vez peor que Miroku…

"No no no no!!! Estas loca!!! Yo… nooooo!!!"

Inuyasha arqueo una ceja mirando hacia la ventana, que era lo que Kagome no quería hacer…

"Oh vamos Kagome!!! Así por fin tendrán sexo!!!"

Inuyasha cada vez se sentía mas confundido…

'_Que putas es sexo??? Ese conjuro extraño???'_

Gruño y se puso de pie, respiro hondo y tosió, aun había tierra en su nariz, tosió y golpeo su estomago, escupió un poco tratando de sacar la tierra de su garganta, gruño con mas fuerza y flexiono sus rodillas listo para brindar y entrar en ese cuarto para obtener sus respuestas…

"Hija Hoyo te llama por teléfono"

Inuyasha gruño fuertemente, Hobo maldito, decidió no brincar, se quedaría ahí para escuchar lo que ese maldito hobo quería decirle a Kagome, maldito humano tonto, se puso tan furioso cuando Kagome le hablo de su existencia

'_Amigos, Feh!!! como si un sujeto quisiera ser un amigo así contigo Kagome…'_

Miroku le molestaba tanto respecto al maldito hobo estúpido ese, no, no iba a permitir que ese maldito hobo le hiciera ese hechizo a Kagome, oh no señor, nadie, NADIE iba a ver a Kagome moverse así, primero tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver.

Inuyasha bajo su mirada mirando su Hakama, arqueo una ceja preguntándose porque _eso_ se puso así…

'_No quiero ir al baño…'_

Tal vez si y no se había dado cuenta, Inuyasha se acerco a los arboles y soltó su Hakama, nada, nop, definitivamente no era eso, gruño mirándose curioso, porque pasaba eso, miro a Tetsaiga, no podía creer que otra parte de el hacia cosas que no entendía, suspiro profundamente y cerro su Hakama, esto era vergonzoso, si algo sucedía con Tetsaiga le preguntaba a Toutosai, pero si algo le sucedía a él… no había alguien más a quien preguntarle, Myoga-jiji…

Dio un brinco hacia la casa de Kagome, las amigas se estaban yendo, gruño golpeando su cabeza, tosió un par de veces al sacudir el polvo que quedaba en su cabello, por estar pensando en él mismo no escucho lo que hobo bobo le dijo a Kagome, dio un brinco hacia la habitación de la muchacha, apretó su nariz

'_Jeez!!! Que tipo de conjuro es este, este cuarto huele a época de apareamiento, Kami…'_

Inuyasha suspiro y comenzó a mover sus brazos tratando de que su Haori alejara el olor, Kagome abrió la puerta y arqueó una ceja mirando al Hanyou haciendo la cosa mas extraña…

"Inuyasha ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Inuyasha volteo a ver a la muchacha, parpadeo varias veces, aquella imagen de sus ojos cerrados y sus manos bajando lentamente sobre su cuerpo paso por su mente, su miembro dio otro tirón y sus mejillas se colorearon, gruño y evito su mirada, no, no iba a poder ver a Kagome como solo una chiquilla nunca mas…

"Tus amigas están en época de apareamiento, apesta, no me gusta…"

Kagome se sonrojo fuertemente y salió hacia el baño, ese olorizarte tenia que estar en alguna parte, Kami!!! Porque la nariz de Inuyasha tenia que se tan sensible??? Tomo el bote de aerosol y regreso a su cuarto, apunto y le apretó, Inuyasha grito cubriendo su nariz pasando a su lado tosiendo.

"Estas loca???!!! Mujer esa cosa arde!!! Arg!!!"

Inuyasha se agacho en el pasillo presionando su nariz, Kagome le miro sintiéndose culpable, olvido que Inuyasha odiaba todo perfume o aromatizante, así fue como le confeso de Hoyo, por un perfume que el chico le regalo y se puso para una de sus disque citas obligadas donde sus amigas le obligaban a ir en los pocos días en que estaba ahí antes de que conocieran a Inuyasha…

Kagome regreso al baño y dejo el frasco, regreso al pasillo y miro a Inuyasha sintiéndose culpable.

"Lo siento pero dijiste que apestaba"

"Eso no significaba que me hicieras perder mi olfato mujer!!!"

"Hay no seas gruñón vamos afuera, ji-chan me pidió que barriera las hojas del Go-Shimboku."

Inuyasha siguió a al muchacha las gradas hacia abajo, Kagome fue a la bodega, tomo el rastrillo y luego avanzo hacia le Go-Shimboku, algunas de sus hojas a penas y habían comenzado a caerse, pero quería sentir que podía ayudar en la casa y ya que ji-chan andaba por unos templos lejanos ella era la encargada de medio tiempo de cuidar de sus cosas, después de todo era una Miko no???

Inuyasha se sentó en la pequeña banca al lado del Go-Shimboku, viendo como Kagome barría, su nariz dolía, y creía que por eso aquella imagen no regresaba, gruño mirando a al muchacha de forma acusadora, Kagome era taaaaaaaaaan complicada, detestaba que fuera de esa forma.

"Voy por una limonada ya regreso."

Kagome tomo la bolsa con hojas y se encamino hacia su casa, Inuyasha cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, ya no dolía tanto su nariz, ver a Kagome haciendo algo como esto le había calmado mucho, bajo su mirad hacia su Hakama, estaba normal, levanto su mirada y Kagome venia con dos vasos sonriéndole, una ves que llego se sentó a su lado, Inuyasha tomo el vaso y tomo un poco, estaba sediento y no se había dado cuenta, termino su bebida de una vez, miro a Kagome tranquila mirando hacia las ramas de Go-Shimboku que les cubrían

"Hacia mucho tiempo que no hacíamos algo así"

Inuyasha arqueo una ceja mirando a la muchacha sin comprender

"A que te refieres???"

Kagome le miro sonriéndole

"A esto, a estar tranquilos solo los dos… mmmm. De hecho ceo que la ultima vez fue cuando buscamos a Jinenji…"

Inuyasha miro también las ramas de Go-Shimboku, si, Kagome tenia razón, nunca pasaban tiempos como estos calmados y ellos dos solos, se acerco un poco a la muchacha y Kagome recostó su cabeza en su hombro, bajo su mirada sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse, las ultimas dos veces que recordaba que Kagome había hecho eso era cuando recién había estado a punto de morir por el maldito de Hakudoshi y cuando le había salvado a él y se había quemado sus pies con aquel veneno en aquella trampa de Naraku, suspiro y tomo el vaso con su mano derecha pasando su mano izquierda hasta el hombro de la muchacha.

"Hacia mucho que no me abrazabas Inuyasha…"

"Feh!!! Cállate…"

Kagome sonrió ampliamente y acerco mas su cabeza al Hanyou sintiendo la piel de su cuello contra su frente, su corazón latía rápidamente, estaba tan emocionada, Inuyasha estaba siendo cariñoso con ella sin razón alguna!!! No estaba enferma!!! No estaba en peligro de morir y…

"No me dejes Kagome…"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces, y volteo a ver hacia su garra sobre su hombro apretándole suavemente, esto le confundió, levanto su cabeza de su hombro y volteo a ver al Hanyou, Inuyasha le veía serio, sus ojos brillaban, Kagome dejo su vaso en la banca y le miro preocupada.

"Yo te lo prometí Inuyasha, que no voy a dejarte… porque piensas que…"

"Tu… quieres a ese hobo-bobo no???"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces.

"Inuyasha. Ya nos peleamos por esto una vez!!! Como es posible que…"

Inuyasha tomo su mano y le halo hacia el acercando su rostro al de Kagome, Kagome sintió su corazón latir con mucha mas fuerza y se sintió completamente atrapada en su mirada…

"No permitiré que te aleje de mi."

Kagome no supo que responder, Inuyasha le veía deforma seria y sabia que estaba esperando su repuesta, pero que podría decirle

'_Inuyasha te amo ¿Cómo crees que te dejaría por hoyo que es solo mi amigo?'_

Como desearía poder decirle eso, pero Inuyasha no le amaba, era solo otro ataque de celos, después de todo Kikyo aun contaba con el…

"Siempre estaré a tu lado Inuyasha, el tiempo que tu quieras que este contigo…"

Inuyasha trago lentamente, este era el momento, y lo sabia, si no la besaba ahora, si no hacia eso ella podría dejarlo por hobo-bobo, por kouga, por cualquiera, mas aun si usaban ese hechizo en ella, Kagome era suya y…

'_Al diablo todo…'_

Soltó su mano y coloco con cuidado su mano sobre su mejilla, movió su pulgar sobre su pómulo, era tan suave, Kagome entreabrió sus labios, y supo lo que eso significaba, si, te doy permiso de besarme Inuyasha… casi podía escucharla decirlo, se inclino un poco hacia ella, trago lentamente, su mano comenzó a temblar

'_Maldición!!! Matar Youkais es tan fácil!!! Pero esto es tan difícil!!! Maldita sea!!!'_

Kagome cerro los ojos y se acerco un poco a el, Inuyasha cerro sus ojos al sentir su olor mas cerca, su aliento contra el suyo, se acerco mas a ella, y… _magia_, sus labios tocaron los suyos, Kagome gimió y llevo sus manos hasta su cabeza enredando sus dedos en su cabello y halándole hacia ella, Inuyasha abrió los ojos al sentir a Kagome mover sus labios contra los suyos, eso se sentía fenomenal!!! Pero su concepto de beso, era realmente juntar sus labios y luego separarlos, no hacer lo que Kagome hacia, suave, tierno, húmedo, gruño levemente y trato de imitar el movimiento, su estomago estaba revuelto y Kagome comenzó a respirar mas fuertemente, su respiración golpeaba su cara y sus labios comenzaron a ejercer mas presión contra el.

Ponk!

Inuyasha se cayo de la banca ante el golpe de la pelota, Kagome grito y volteó a ver, Sota estaba levantando las manos

"Gomen!!! Fue un accidente!!! Buyo estaba frente a la pelota y…"

Inuyasha se sentó sobándose la mejilla.

'_Maldita pelota.'_

Tomo la cosa de color blanco y negro y la lanzo hacia Sota, el niño la tomo y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa, Kagome suspiro y se sentó tomando su limonada nuevamente, Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, volteo a ver a Kagome, quería besarla de nuevo, pero no creía que estuviera de humor.

"Voy a llevar la grabadora"

"¿Que es grabadora?"

"Es un aparato de donde salen sonidos, quiero enseñarle a Sango a bailar."

"Espera… no querrás enseñarle ese hechizo sexo de tus amigas???"

Kagome de puso de pie abriendo la boca de par en par mirando al Hanyou espantada mientras sus mejillas se volvieron rojo brillantes

"De donde sacaste eso???!!! Quien te dijo…"

"Te vi con tus amigas recuerdas, eso no era bailar, estabas hechizada"

"Inuyasha!!! Es otro tipo de música la que estábamos bailando"

"Si esa cosa sexo no se que…"

"Deja de usar esa palabra!!! No sabes que significa"

"Que significa???"

"Estábamos bailando algo que se llama reggaetón!!!"

"Rega que???"

"Reggaetón!!!"

"Kagome, yo ya te e visto bailar y nunca te vi bailar así…"

"Es por el tipo de música Inuyasha!!! Que no entiendes???"

Inuyasha le miro incrédulo…

"Esta bien, creeré que estabas en eso regakon entonces que es eso de sexo?"

"Es… el nombre de una canción…"

"Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo???"

Kagome le miro tan roja como su haori, Inuyasha definitivamente escucho lo que yuka le dijo

"Inuyasha tu no… es que…"

"Querida ¿Aun están aquí? Creí que ya te habrías ido…"

Kagome le agradeció a Kami porque su madre fuera tan oportuna

"Si, en este momento nos vamos mama ¿me ayudas a empacar?"

La mujer le sonrió y Kagome tomo le vaso de Inuyasha y el suyo y siguió a la mujer mayor hacia el interior de la casa, Inuyasha miro a la miko gruñendo, no quería decirle, eso no importaba, el averiguaría que era eso de sexo, y tenia también que preguntarle algo a Myoga, miro hacia abajo, sip, de nuevo sucedió, fue por culpa del beso que… parpadeo varias veces y llevo sus dedos a sus labios, sonrió levemente, eso se sintió genial, mejor que un abrazo, Kagome siempre encontraba una forma de hacerle sentir fuera de este mundo.

"Te quiero tonta, y tu que no sabes"

El Hanyou se puso de pie, tenía mucho que hacer a parte de buscar los fragmentos de Shikon y destruir a Naraku ahora…

------*------

Kagome se sonrojo fuertemente cuando entraron a la casa del pozo, Inuyasha cerro la puerta detrás de ellos y todo se volvió oscuro, esto le puso nerviosa, pero Inuyasha no se acerco a ella se dirigió hacia el pozo, coloco una pierna sobre este y le volteo a ver…

"Oe… vámonos…"

Kagome asintió y se acerco a el, Inuyasha tomo su mano y la acerco a el, el corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir mas rápidamente e Inuyasha se pregunto el porque de su reacción, paso su mano alrededor de su cintura y brinco en el interior del pozo… la suave luz violeta les envolvió unos momentos y luego de que desapareció al alzar su mirada logro ver las estrellas que a Kagome tanto le gustaba observar…

Inuyasha brinco fuera del pozo y comenzó a caminar lentamente, Kagome supo que estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, pero respiro hondo y se acerco a Inuyasha tomando su mano, supo que Inuyasha volteo a verla, así que evito su mirada, el Hanyou no dijo nada y simplemente apretó también su mano, Kagome miro el suelo sintiéndose nerviosa, con el estomago revuelto y las mejillas ardiendo, la mano de Inuyasha era grande, y a pesar de lo que hubiera pensado, no era tan dura como ella había creído siempre, y ya casi no recordaba como había sido cuando hacia tanto tiempo, un año y medio sino es que era mas tiempo, había tomado su mano, Kagome se acerco un poco mas a él y sonrió abiertamente, Inuyasha era prácticamente su novio, solo que no lo sabia…

A pesar de lo que el Hanyou creyó, ningún Youkai se les acerco, no había ninguno cerca, y es de que para su sorpresa algunos de los aldeanos hasta amenazaban a Youkai respecto a que el estaba cerca, creía que Kaede-baba tenia que ver en eso, ya que era ilógico que una aldea aceptara a un Hanyou como el, si bien le debían favores, y algunos eran mas grandes que otros, pero el no estaba acostumbrado a recibir las gracias de nadie, sonrió y volteo a ver a la muchacha a su lado, si, de Kagome si recibía muchas gracias, apretó un poco mas su mano y la muchacha volteo a verle, el le sonrió un poco mas…

"Gracias…"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces mirándole sin comprender, se detuvo y halo su mano, ya podía ver la primera casa de la aldea.

"Gracias porque Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha levanto un poco sus manos mostrándoselas.

"Por esto…"

Inuyasha suspiro notando que la muchacha aun no comprendía.

"Por aceptarme Kagome, por quererme como soy."

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente, y se sintió conmovida, siempre supo que Inuyasha se sentía de una u otra forma incomodo por eso, y ella siempre trataba de mostrarle cuanto ella realmente lo quería, y que no le importaba que forma tuviera, le sonrió más ampliamente y levanto su mano libre hacia su cabeza, acariciando una de sus orejas.

"¿Cómo no quererte con estas orejitas?"

Inuyasha cerro los ojos y gruño un poco, se sentía bien, recordaba cuando su madre cuidaba de sus orejas, ella era la única, a parte de Kagome, que les había tocado sin lastimarle, los niños no solo les halaban sino que le gritaban y en una ocasión le lanzaron piedras, incluida la tierra, cerro los ojos con fuerza alejando el molesto recuerdo y su otra oreja dio un tirón cuando Kagome se acerco a esa parte _oh tan sensible_ de su oreja, gruño y se alejo al mismo tiempo que sintió el tirón en su Hakama… abrió los ojos y vio a Kagome confundida, le sonrió y apretó su mano comenzando a caminar hacia la aldea…

"Gracias…" murmuro mirando hacia abajo…

Kagome sonrió ampliamente siguiendo al Hanyou…

------*------

JIjiji hola xD les iba a hacer un one-shot de 40 paginas como dice ahí al principio… pero ya que no he terminado el fic he decidido publicarles los primeros caps xD a ver que opinan xq aun no estoy muy feliz respecto al final o de cómo hacer con la mitad del fic xD espero que les guste!!! Y ya solo 4 paginas de "Sin ti… contigo" desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha me faltan… pero no me "fluye" y no quiero escribir el POV de Inuyasha a la fuerza xD

Matta nee xD

Eiko007


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"Me beso Sango!!! Inuyasha me beso!!!"

"ahhhhhh!!!" la muchacha grito emocionada golpeando sus manos contra el agua…

"Kagome!!! Eso es un logro enorme!!! Cuéntame con detalle!!! Después que paso???'' que te dijo??? Yo se que Inuyasha no es de los que hablan mucho pero…"

"Bueno todo iba perfecto hasta que Sota le tiro una pelota en la cabeza y lo boto de la banca."

Sango suspiro…

"Bueno, y después??? Es por eso que te ha estado dando esas miraditas???"

Kagome asintió mirando hacia el agua sintiendo las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, Shippo se había quedado con Miroku e Inuyasha, por suerte no quiso venir a las aguas termales que encontraron esta vez…

"Wow… realmente es un avance… tal vez si Miroku buscara no solamente ponerme las manos encima ya haríamos avanzado en eso también…"

Kagome se rio levemente…

"Oh… casi se me olvidaba… te gustaría aprender a bailar diferente Sango???"

"Bailar diferente?"

"si…"

Sango le miro extrañada

"¿A que te refieres?"

"A que si quisieras bailar diferente, ser de una forma atractiva para Miroku, yo podría enseñarte…"

"¿Atractiva como?"

Kagome levanto su dedo y se paro sobre una roca, para salir del agua la menos hasta las caderas, y comenzó a moverse, Sango parpadeo varias veces, ya había visto cosas parecidas, pero en Youkai…

"Si… con Miroku funcionaria… para lo que el quiere…"

"Exacto!!! Así el se apresura a pedirte que se casen de nuevo…"

Sango lo pensó bastante, si, tenia lógica… tal vez si le mostraba un poco de lo que se perdía por mujeriego e indeciso…

"Si…la próxima vez enséñame… pero con la música, que sin ella se mira extraño."

"si yo se… entonces en la próxima vez…"

Sango asintió…

------*------

"Y a donde es que vas exactamente???"

"Arg Kagome!!! Ya te dije voy a ver a Totousai, espérenme aquí…"

"Y porque tienes que ir a verlo en secreto!!!???"

"No es en secreto!!! Arg maldición solo quiero ir a buscar a Myoga!!!"

Kagome le miro sin comprender parpadeando…

"A que???"

"Tuve un sueño extraño y quiero preguntarle algo Kagome!!! Porque tiene que ser todo un secreto!!!???"

Kagome suspiro, si, tenía razón, se había puesto histérica, pero no pudo evitar pensar que quería ir a ver a Kikyo cuando lo descubrieron levantándose antes que todos y hablando con Kirara… Kagome bajo su mirada sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse ¿Cuándo ella se había atrevido a regañar al Hanyou o a preguntarle el porque de sus acciones? Inuyasha era libre, Inuyasha no era SU novio por más que lo quisiera… Inuyasha aun… el aun…

"Si es por eso esta bien, pero no tardes mucho..."

Tal vez estar cerca de el le afectaba volviéndole posesiva… pero no pudo evitar agregar la ultima parte a pesar de que sabia que no tenia ningún derecho de darle ese tipo de ordenes a él…

"Feh!!!"

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y subió a Kirara…

Inuyasha gruño finalmente bajando en el volcán, Kirara se convirtió en gatita y se subió a su hombro, Inuyasha entro a la casa de Totousai, miro al Youkai afilando una espada, como siempre…

"Oe Totousai… esta Myoga aquí???"

El Youkai alzo su mirada…

"Como siempre mostrando los mejores modales eh Inuyasha…"

"naaa cállate solo dime si esta por aquí la pulga o no…"

Su pregunta fue contestada cuando sintió el piquete particular de la pulga en su nariz… le dio una palmada al pulga que cayo sobre su mano…

"Oh Inuyasha-sama su sangre tan exquisita como siempre…"

"Feh!!!"

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y camino hacia afuera, Totousai le miro arqueando una ceja, Inuyasha se sentó a las orillas del volcán, alejándose lo más que pudo de Totousai.

"Sucede algo Inuyasha-sama?"

"Tengo algo que preguntarte Myoga…"

"Si dígame…"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño mirando a la pulga.

"Existe alguna enfermedad solo de Hanyou o… no se… algo que haya que ciertas partes se inflamen solo por un tiempo???"

"A que se refiere Inuyasha-sama?"

Inuyasha gruño y se sentó, dejando a Myoga sobre una roca, llevo su mano hasta su cabeza y se rasco…

"Lo que pasa es que…" Inuyasha bajo su mirada hasta su Hakama… "Pensé que quería ir al baño pero no… y después dolía y… cuando Kagome toco mi oreja y…"

Myoga fijo su mirada en el Hanyou, se notaba que no tenia idea de lo que decía, pero con la pista de Kagome sabia por donde podría estar yendo esto…

"Le paso algo a algo adentro de su Hakama???"

"Si!!! Y yo creí que era para ir al baño pero nada y…"

"Y que tiene que ver Kagome-sama en esto?"

"Es que no se si ella tiene la culpa porque cuando ella…"

Myoga sonrió abiertamente e Inuyasha le miro incomodo frunciendo el ceño…

"Que??? Ya sabes que me sucede???"

"Oh Inuyasha-sama pensé que usted nunca llegaría a esto, y me alegra que sea Kagome-sama…"

Inuyasha gruño mirándole molesto…

"Deja de redundar y dime que me pasa!!!"

"Inuyasha-sama usted a madurado…"

"Que??? Que quiere decir eso???"

"Que esta listo para tomar una compañera…"

"oh…" Inuyasha bajo su mirada, no creía que fuera eso, su mirada se perdió y su corazón dejo de latir, si eso le sucedía cuando estaba con Kagome significa…

"Myoga… y eso sucede con la edad o…"

"Depende de lo que usted quiere Inuyasha-sama… Además se había tardado mucho!!! Desde hace bastante esta lo suficientemente crecidito como para aparearse y…"

Inuyasha se puso de pie sonrojado como su Haori…

"Que que que???!!! Dijiste que- dijiste… compañera!!! No a… aparearse y…"

"Que es lo que se hace con una compañera Inuyasha-sama???..."

"Tener cachorros…"

"Y como se hacen los cachorros???"

"Apareándose…"

"Ve… usted lo sabia…"

Inuyasha gruño mirando hacia abajo, tenia lógica, suspiro poniéndose de pie, sabia que era aparearse, no exactamente como, pero si que incluía los eventos dentro de su Hakama… durante los años que vivió solo sobreviviendo en los bosque, en mas de una ocasión escucho bandidos o simplemente aldeanos hablando del tema… nunca comprendió bien, a pesar de eso sabia que tenia que ver con algo entre las piernas de una mujer y… pues eso.

"Bien, etto… gracias creo…" Kirara brinco al volcán y se transformo "Gracias vámonos Kirara…"

Kirara comenzó a volar con Inuyasha sobre ella…

Myoga parpadeo varias veces mirando a la Youkai y al Hanyou alejarse… su boca permanecía abierta… Inuyasha parecía haber crecido exageradamente… había dicho gracias dos veces en menos de dos minutos…

"Inuyasha-sama, si que le a afectado…"

------*------

Inuyasha estaba sentado frente a la fogata con la cara roja, mirando el fuego, no podía mirar a Kagome a los ojos, desde que Myoga le dijo lo de los cachorros no dejaba de pensar en Kagome como la madre de sus cachorros, y eso hacia que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y aparecieran en su cabeza niños pequeños como Kagome y como el con pequeñas orejitas de perro, como a Kagome le gustarían…

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha levanto su mirada, ahí estaba Kagome, la muchacha estaba mirándole preocupara sosteniendo ramen.

"¿Inuyasha? ¿Te dio alguna mala noticia Myoga-jisan?"

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera responder Kagome ya se había sentado a su lado y le ofrecía el ramen, el le tomo y volteo a ver hacía le fuego…

"Yo…"

Inuyasha se estremeció cuando Kagome coloco su mano en su hombro…

"Nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte Inuyasha… en lo que sea…"

Inuyasha asintió sin el valor de voltear a ver a la muchacha bondadosa e inocente, sabia que quería mucho a Kagome, no estaba seguro si la amaba, o mas bien no quería admitirlo, Myoga decía que los Inu-Youkai generalmente respondían así solamente a la pareja con la que pasaban el resto de su vida… y con Kikyo nunca… nunca se paso por su mente la idea si quiera de hacer algo mas que abrazarla, pero para ser sincero con el mismo, con Kagome si le había sucedido, había visto a la muchacha desnuda en pequeños vistazos un par de veces, era normal que quisiera ver mas, y hasta pues tocar, pero con Kikyo jamás le sucedió, de hecho el tener contacto físico con ella no le resultaba una buena idea, Kikyo le tenia asco y eso le mantenía alejado de ella, pero con Kagome todo era tan diferente, y solamente el hecho de saber que había reaccionado así ante ella, de inconscientemente querer pasar con ella el resto de su vida, de poder imaginar cachorros de ellos era…

'_No, no puedo pensar en cosas como esa…'_

Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a comer su ramen a toda velocidad.

------*------

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha se tenso, Kagome había estado preocupada, mirándole todo el tiempo y poniendo esos ojos de… de… preocupación… no era lastima, y lo sabia, estaba preocupada por que el estaba aun traumado por lo que sucedió… por lo que le dijo Myoga…

"Inuyasha… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"nada…"

El Hanyou se concentro en mirar le fuego… Kagome suspiro y volteo a ver hacia sus amigos… Sango con Kirara, Miko recostando su espalda contra un árbol y Shippo esperándole en su bolsa de dormir… todo estaban profundamente dormidos… avanzo hacia el Hanyou y se sentó a su lado también mirando la fogata… quería tanto hablar de esto con el… y no había tenido la oportunidad… ya habían sido dos semanas desde que regresaron al Sengoku Jidai… y todo seguía igual…

"pensé… pensé que las cosas iban a cambiar… después de lo que paso…"

Inuyasha volteo a ver a la muchacha confundido, pero cuando la vio con sus manos en sus labios comprendió, su corazón se acelero cuando comprendió de donde venia todo esto, trago lentamente mirando el fuego con insistencia…

"Kagome… yo no pensé que tu… quisieras… que te vieran conmigo… además no sabes como va a reaccionar la gente y…"

Kagome volteo a verle frunciendo el ceño y acercándose mas a el…

"Inuyasha estas loco??? Crees que a mi me importa mas lo que diga la gente a estar contigo??? Inuyasha estas muy equivocado respecto a esto!!! Yo voy a ir a donde tu quieras tomando tu mano y si alguien se atreve a decirte algo yo personalmente me voy a encargar de dejarles bien claro lo importante que tu eres y lo mucho mejor que tu eres en comparación de ellos con sus prejuicios enfermos y…"

Kagome guardo silencio cuando Inuyasha le atrajo hacia el abrazándole con fuerza, sintió como recordaba aquella ocasión cando Inuyasha le hizo lo mismo para quitarle el fragmento de la perla, pero en este momento sabia que no era así, aparte de que estaba un poco doblada ya que había estado sentada en dirección de la fogata al igual que el, pero que mas daba estar doblada unos momentos, Inuyasha estaba ahí con ella… la estaba abrazando…y la había interrumpido pero… le escucho dar un gemido pequeño y apretarle con mas fuerza, Kagome también le abrazo y comenzó a levantarse un poco apoyándose en sus rodillas y abrazando al Hanyou por el cuello…

"Inuyasha no importa lo que nadie…"

Kagome guardo silencio, había comenzado a separarse un poco para ver al Hanyou y dejarle claro que los prejuicios de esa gente tonta que le habían tratado tan mal toda su vida no eran nada para ella y que estaba dispuesta a patearle el trasero a quien quisiera decirle algo ofensivo relacionado con eso frente a ella, pero sus palabras se desvanecieron en un instante la ver le rostro del Hanyou, le veía con ojos brillantes y podía ver claramente las lagrimas un dentro de sus ojos, dolor, y un sentimiento que no podía reconocer abundaban en sus ojos, recordando lo poco parecida que era su mirada a cuando le apoyo después de que asesino a varios bandidos cuando perdió el control, trato de pensar en decir algo, le lastimo le…

"Yo… no te merezco Kagome…" Kagome tenia un nudo en la garganta al escuchar su voz tan suave y dolida, Inuyasha nunca le había visto así, nunca le había hablado así…

"Inuyasha… pero que dices si no tiene nada que ver…"

"Para todos tiene que ver Kagome…"

Kagome se sentó frente al Hanyou y levanto un dedo frente a el mirándole seria…

"Escucha Inuyasha, te voy a dejar claro esto, por si no lo sabias ya, para mi no eres menos o mas por ser un Hanyou, eres justo como cualquier otro, como un Youkai o un humano, lo que puede volver a las personas peor o mejor, son sus sentimientos y sus acciones, y por eso tu eres muchísimo mejor que toda esa gente, tu apariencia o de donde vienes no tiene nada que ver" Inuyasha le miro con los mismos ojos llorosos y ella le sonrió suavemente levantándose un poco y colocando su mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón "Por quien tu eres es porque yo te amo"

Kagome abrió mas sus ojos, lo dijo, alejo su mano de el para cubrir sus labios, no tenia que haber dicho algo así, simplemente se le escapo, mientras comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de sentarlo y escapar por el bosque sin correr peligro de que un Youkai le atacara o Inuyasha le alcanzara, su mundo se detuvo cuando Inuyasha presiono sus labios contra los de ella y llevaba sus manos hacia sus mejillas en un movimiento rápido e inesperado, Inuyasha comenzó a mover sus labios levemente y ella enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Inuyasha suspiro y se separo de sus labios abrazándola contra el…

'_Yo también te amo Kagome… no tienes idea de cuanto…'_ abrió sus labios pero las palabras no salieron…

"Kagome? Cuando vas a dormirte?"

Inuyasha soltó a Kagome lentamente, volteo a ver a Shippo medio dormido con cara de pocos amigos y regreso a su postura original abrazando a Tetsaiga… Kagome se puso de pie y se acerco a Shippo, se volteo dejando su espalda hacia el Hanyou y llevo sus manos hasta sus labios… su corazón aun latía rápidamente… su saliva y su calidez aun estaban en sus labios… a diferencia de lo que había pensado en varias ocasiones… los labios de Inuyasha eran suaves… muy suaves y cálidos… sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle y se abrazo a si misma… había tantas cosas que le quería preguntar… que quería decirle… no respondió de ninguna forma a su declaración… ni una palabra… solo un beso… ¡¡¡¡¿Qué diablos quería decir un beso?!!!

------*------

Inuyasha gruño mirando a Miroku enfadado cuando Kagome tomo su mano al caminar junto a el, Miroku se reía entre dientes pensando todo tipo de cosas, Kagome venia caminando sonriente, Shippo venia sobre le hombro de Miroku aburrido, y Sango venia junto a Miroku dando miradas furtivas a la pareja sonrojándose levemente.

"Pasar de pensar que…" Sango se le adelanto a Inuyasha al golpear a monje con su Hiraikotsu, Sango suspiro y el Hanyou también lo hizo, el monje decidió guardar silencio y evitar mirar a la pareja, Inuyasha finalmente se relajo un poco al dejar de concentrarse en Miroku, pero noto que no era una buena idea, su mirada se fijo en su mano y la de Kagome, la mano de la Miko estaba cálida y suave, y la mano de el estaba comenzando a sudar, pero no creía que fuera por el calor sino mas bien por los nervios…

Caminaron durante el día tranquilos, y justo al atardecer encontraron una aldea adelante, Inuyasha no quería quedarse en el lugar, pero en todo lo que discutían el asunto anocheció, e Inuyasha se transformo, era la noche de la luna nueva.

Miroku realizo su farsa de la nube negra de la desgracias y les dieron donde hospedarse en la mejor casa de la aldea, que era una mansión grande, les dieron cinco habitaciones pequeñas, en una se quedarían Shippo y Kirara, y en las otras un humano individualmente, cenaron todos juntos, y finalmente cada quien se fue a su habitación.

Kagome se fue a la habitación de Inuyasha una vez que todos apagaran las luces dispuesta a desvelarse con el, abrió la puerta y el pelinegro le miro sin sorpresa, Kagome le sonrió y dejo su mochila junto a la puerta, sacando un libro y sentándose junto a Inuyasha y la lámpara a leer.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome nervioso, desde que anocheció comenzó a pensar en besar a Kagome, y el pensamiento no le había abandonado en toda la noche, antes de ceder a la tentación suspiro profundamente y miro hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba Kagome, sabia que cedería fácilmente a la tentación, como humano era tan débil y…

"Inuyasha?"

"ah?"

Kagome frunció el ceño al ver al muchacho evitando su mirada, cerro su libro y lo coloco en el suelo de madera, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha exigiendo que le mirara, y fue sorprendida por el Hanyou transformado en humano al voltearse y besarla, Kagome gimió e Inuyasha le empujo contra el suelo despacio, colocándose sobre ella, Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Inuyasha le estaba besando, todo su cuerpo se movió violentamente, pero los movimientos de sus labios eran tan suaves y tiernos, se derritió debajo de él y enredo sus dedos en su cabello abrazándole por el cuello y arqueándose contra el, Inuyasha gimió y se presiono contra ella colocando su rodilla entre sus piernas sin querer, Kagome soltó los labios de Inuyasha y se arqueo contra el, enterrando sus dedos en sus hombros, eso si que se sintió…

"¿Te lastime?"

"No" fue su suspiro, Inuyasha le miro detenidamente, frunció el ceño frustrado, sin su nariz no sabia si estaba diciendo la verdad o no, no sabia si le había lastimado o no, gruño y dejo su peso sobre la muchacha suspirando junto a su cuello.

Kagome se aferro a Inuyasha con más fuerza, podía sentir con claridad el bulto en su Hakama presionándose contra su vientre, trago lentamente al sentir a Inuyasha comenzar a besar su cuello, gimió y dejo sus piernas topar contra las rodillas de Inuyasha al tratar de cerrarlas por el calor que crecía debajo de su falda…

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha gruño y se separo de la muchacha sentándose, Kagome con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas se acerco a la puerta abriéndola encontrando a Shippo…

"¿Qué sucede Shippo?"

El niño le sonrió abrazando a Kirara y mirándole emocionado…

"Vamos a ayudarte a cuidar a Inuyasha toda la noche!!!"

------*------

Jijijiji en el primer cap Sota los interrumpe… y ahora Shippo… huy que niños mas inoportunos jijijiji weno weno veremos si dejo que alguien los interrumpa en el próximo cap… o no??? Mmmm ya vere xD

Espero que les guste xD

byebye


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Inuyasha gruñía mientras Kagome estaba curando su espalda, un grupo de Youkai peleo contra ellos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, finalmente Miroku y Sango se cansaron y el dejo que se marcharan, dejándolo a el junto con Kagome, los Youkai eran fáciles de matar, pero después de haber visto aquellas nubes de los malditos Youkais persiguiéndolos sabia que durarían un gran rato, justo al anochecer el ultimo grupo de cincuenta Youkais no dirigió su ataque hacia el sino hacia Kagome, y por protegerla de semejante ataque varios Youkai clavaron sus garras y dientes en su espalda, y Kagome no estaría tranquila hasta curarlo.

Ella había buscado la leña para el fuego y lo había encendido y por el tono de vos que había estado usando con el para curarle y obligarle a sentarse en su bolsa de dormir sabia muy bien que si se negaba la muchacha le sentaría y seria mas doloroso para el y sus músculos dolidos, batallar con fuerza de una vez, a eso estaba acostumbrado, pero esta tarde su resistencia había sido puesta a prueba, había salido triunfante, pero dolido.

"Ah-" Inuyasha gruño ante el ardor incomodo en su espalda.

"Gomen Inuyasha, ya pasara."

"Feh! Sabes bien que no necesito de esto tonta."

"Claro que si."

"Si me escucharas y Ah-!!! Puta!!!"

"Sigue diciendo esas cosas y te vaciare el alcohol en la espalda."

Inuyasha gruño mirando le suelo, sabia que cuando se ponía así de testaruda nadie la sacaba de su opinión, cerro los ojos y enterró sus garras en el suelo, sabiendo que esto era algo completamente innecesario y muestra de su propia estupidez, de su falta de fuerza y velocidad, era suficiente, como para que la muchacha le recalcara sus errores mirándoles, atendiéndoles, y poniéndole esa cosa colol no se que.

"Gomen Inuyasha, si fuera mas fuerte y pudiera crear una barrera como… Miroku-sama… no tendrías que…"

Inuyasha se volteo hacia la muchacha en ese instante, ya estaba poniendo sus manos suavemente sobre su vendaje, cosa que significaba que acababa de terminar con su tarea de curarle y vendarle, le miro serio, estaba triste podía saberlo.

"Feh! Mi deber es protegerte de lo tonta que eres, y mas tonta por hacer esto cuando…"

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par guardando silencio cuando la muchacha levanto su mirada hacia el llorosa, trago lentamente sin saber que decir, no había permitido que Kagome tuviera mas demostraciones de cariño frente a los demás, o a las espaldas de los demás, había regresado a ser el Inuyasha de antes, por fuera al menos, pero al ver esa mirada, no podía, no pudo resistirlo mas, envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor apretándola hacia el con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en su cabello respirando profundamente llenándose de su aroma.

"Yo he jurado protegerte Kagome, no tienes porque ponerte así."

"Fue mi culpa."

"No, no lo fue."

"Si, si lo fue."

Inuyasha suspiro y se separo de ella posando sus manos en sus mejillas recogiendo las lagrimas en sus pulgares, le sonrió suavemente y movió su pulgar mas abajo, moviendo el labio inferior de la muchacha, trago lentamente, mirando sus labios ¿Cuánto no había deseado besarla de nuevo? Pero no, no podía, el era un Hanyou, además, sabia que después de lo que hizo en luna nueva, de lastimarla así por su brusquedad no podía volver a hacer algo así sin lastimarla, no merecía…

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par para luego cerrarlos lentamente cuando Kagome llevo sus manos hacia su cabello y se inclino hacia el besándolo suavemente, las orejas del Hanyou se inclinaron hacia abajo y se acerco mas a la muchacha, llevando sus manos de vuelta a su espalda abrazándola, Kagome se propuso aventurarse y abrió mas su labios, permitiéndole saborearle mejor, llevo su lengua hacia sus labios e Inuyasha se estremeció, ambos gimieron e Inuyasha pudo sentir el abultamiento en su Hakama, abrazando con menos fuerza a la muchacha, Kagome cambio de posición tratando de sentarse de una forma mas cómoda, sobre sus propias piernas pero perdió el balance y al asistirse de Inuyasha inconscientemente coloco su mano en el, justo sobre el bulto en su Hakama.

Inuyasha dio un chillido y soltó sus labios retrocediendo mirando a la muchacha con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las mejillas ardiendo, Kagome bajo su mirada al verle de esa manera, tragando lentamente, sintiendo su corazón latir a toda velocidad en su pecho al igual que sus mejillas sonrojarse, supo muy bien que era lo que había tocado, llevo su mano hacia su pecho tratando de mantener su corazón dentro de su pecho.

Inuyasha pensó en salir huyendo en el instante, pero no podía dejarla ahí sola, podía escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón de la muchacha así como los del suyo, oler su excitación y la propia, gruño sentándose con las piernas flexionadas frente a el apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas y enterrando su rosto en ellos, no podía verla pero tampoco podía marcharse.

Escucho a Kagome acercarse a el, y pensó que iba a golpearlo, a tirar de sus orejar o a gritar en ellas como los niños hacían cuando el era pequeño, pero no, tomo su mano, tuvo la impresión de que la llevaría hacia el fuego o algo, pero levanto su rostro con los ojos abiertos de par en par al sentir la tela de la camisa de Kagome, y aun mas, al sentir el suave firme y hermoso pecho de Kagome debajo de su mano, su pecho izquierdo, sintiendo el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón, al igual que su pezón, endurecido, normalmente no estaban así, sino el los sentiría en su espalda aun a través de las capas de tela que los separaban cuando viajaban.

Busco la mirada de la muchacha interrogante, y Kagome estaba evitando su mirada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero no había olor a miedo enojo y repulsión, sino a nerviosismo y a… excitación, cosa muy, pero muy peligrosa.

"E… etto… ka… Kagome???"

La pequeñas manos de la muchacha se apretaron con mas de fuerza alrededor de su muñeca, Kagome finalmente volteo a verle sonriéndole, se inclino hacia el nuevamente y beso su frente, Inuyasha cerro los ojos y sintió sus labios en su nariz, y luego en su boca, levanto su rostro y correspondió su beso, su mano se apretó levemente y pensó que Kagome respondería de forma violenta, pero como respuesta obtuvo un suave gemido, y que la muchacha apretara aun mas su mano contra su pecho, Inuyasha gruño y llevo su mano izquierda hacia su espalda, correspondiendo a su beso y respirando pesadamente por su nariz, Kagome llevo sus manos hacia su mano izquierda y le coloco en su otro pecho mientras ella llevo sus manos hasta sus hombros, Inuyasha gruño y movió sus manos sobre sus montes de carne, tanto tiempo que les miro de reojo, se negó a soñar con ella, con su forma, con su suavidad, con…

Inuyasha jadeo al sentir a Kagome llevar sus manos a sus orejas, sintió otro tirón dentro de su Hakama y retrocedió soltando a Kagome, jadeo mirándole interrogante, su respiración era agitada como la de ella, Kagome le sonrió abiertamente volvió a su tarea de besarle apasionadamente, lamio sus labios y no pudo evitar gruñir, el también lamio sus labios y gruño contra estos.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

Inuyasha gruño fuertemente y soltó a Kagome retrocediendo, jadeando, sin pensarlo dos veces brinco sobre el árbol debajo del cual Kagome había ya arreglando su bolsa de dormir, gruñir furioso e incluso pudo oler a sus amigos que se acercaban, a pesar que ya había anochecido.

Kagome hablo con los muchachos y Shippo durmió con ella al igual que Sango durmió con Kirara y Miroku un poco cerca de ellas, volteo a ver a Kagome hacia abajo y sonrió al escucharla murmurar.

"Buenas noches, Inuyasha."

Entonces su corazón se acelero nuevamente, al recordar, sus palabras.

_Inuyasha le miro con los mismos ojos llorosos y ella le sonrió suavemente levantándose un poco y colocando su mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón "Por quien tu eres es porque yo te amo"_

Miro el suelo sintiendo sus mejillas arder, sabia que se había enamorado de Kagome desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero no sabia que TAN enamorado de ella estaba, y pensando en sus acciones de hace unos momentos, no sabia si había colocado su mano en su pecho como símbolo de sus sentimientos por el, como símbolo de confianza, o como símbolo de que quería que supiera que ella también lo deseaba, o ¿con un poco de los tres? ¿Un poco de dos? Se rasco la cabeza mirando a la muchacha, evito mirarle y fijo su mirada en el cielo a través de las hojas del árbol que seria su cama esta noche, suspiro y miro sus palmas y movió sus dedos, flexionándolos, aun podía sentir la calidez y suavidad de sus pechos.

"Kagome…"

Se pregunto porque si aquellos ladrones y aldeanos que escucho en el bosque hablando del "apareamiento" en el bosque le describían como un experiencia placentera si en este momento el bulto en su Hakama era incomodo, mas aun que las heridas que ya habían comenzado a sanar en su espalda.

Pero en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar lo bien que se sintió la pequeña mano de Kagome tocándole por accidente… tal vez era por eso… lo que había comprendido sucedía durante el "apareamiento" era que la pareja debía de estar desnuda y tocarse… tal vez por eso se sentido bien cuando Kagome lo toco a el…

------*------

Les tomaron dos días regresar a la aldea, yendo a toda velocidad gracias a la determinación del Hanyou, Kagome se encontraba confundida al extremo, Inuyasha a penas y le había hablado, cuando finalmente llegaron a la aldea le llevo directo al pozo, le ayudo a llevar su mochila hacia el otro lado, y cuando se volteo para pedirle que se quedara ya había desaparecido.

Kagome suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, mirando a las parejas caminar por las calles, tal vez si Inuyasha, tal vez si supiera lo importante que era para ella…

'_Nop, no creo que lo hiciera… Inuyasha no es así…'_

------*------

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde hacia casi tres semanas Sota le había golpeado con la pelota, el niño no estaba en casa… y la Sra. Higurashi se encontraba cocinando… el abuelo se encontraba limpiando la cosas de la bodega… y suspiro mirando el cielo… mirando el árbol… se puso de pie y miro los alrededores… aquí en el templo el ambiente era casi como el del Sengoku Jidai… pero tan solo se bajaban las gradas del templo se veía la gran cantidad de edificios y gente que Kagome llamaba Tokio…

Inuyasha olfateo a Sota y se puso de pie animado… avanzo hacia las gradas del templo y lo vio subiendo con su mochila… se acerco a el y le tomo por el hombro acercándolo a la banca…

"Inuyasha!!!??? Que haces??? Si aun sigues enfadado…"

"¿Qué es un novio?"

Sota miro a Inuyasha sorprendido parpadeando varias veces, de todas las preguntas y cosas que hacia esperado el Hanyou no se esperaba que le preguntara acerca de eso…

"Un novio es… el chico que sale con una chica."

Inuyasha le miro con el ceño fruncido, Sota suspiro dejando su mochila en el suelo…

"Un novio es como el mejor amigo de una niña, solo que la besa y la abraza y sale con ella."

Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces, evito la mirada interrogante se Sota pensándolo, el ya había besado y abrazado a Kagome… el… ¿Por eso ella le llamaba su novio?

"Y ¿como sabes… que un novio… es un novio?"

Sota le sonrió ampliamente…

"Tu ya besaste a mi hermana Inuyasha… yo diría que eres su novio…"

Inuyasha miro el suelo pensándolo, si, era su novio…

"Y para… la mejor amiga que besa y abraza a alguien…"

"Si tu eres el novio de mi hermana, entonces ella es también tu novia Inuyasha…"

El Hanyou se puso de pie asintiendo, si, eso era, Kagome era SU novia, así que nadie podía acercársele… asintió para si mismo y Sota le sonrió…

"Hey! Inu-no-nichan… me prestaron un anime ¿quieres verlo? Se llama "Chobits" "

Inuyasha miro a Sota arqueando una ceja, no entendía de lo que hablaba pero asintió, era mejor ver algo en la caja que muestra imágenes a que Sota le llevara a jugar esa cosa "plei taton" en la cual no podía presionar los botones ni mover ese "hongo" como Sota le explicaba, nunca entendió la cosa realmente.

Sota parecía tranquilo respecto a todo el asunto del "anime" del que le había hablado al igual que el, pero cuando el sujeto encontró a una muchacha casi desnuda en la basura se sorprendió… se suponía que no era humana pero… el se sonrojo furiosamente y Sota no parecía impactado en lo absoluto … trago lentamente… el sujeto la llevo a su casa… y luego estaba buscando algo en la muchacha y cuando llevo su mano entre sus piernas y… se puso de pie de golpe y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera… si seguía viendo eso iban a volver a ocurrir cosas dentro de su Hakama así que se marcho … Sota le grito que no había ni terminado de ver el primer capitulo….

Para escapar de tales imágenes decidió salir a esperar a Kagome en el Go-Shimboku… se rio de si mismo al pensar que tal vez Miroku provenía de esta época al igual que Kagome por lo pervertido que era y seguramente esta cosas le emocionarían en lugar de asustarle…

Inuyasha miro el atardecer desde las ramas del Go-Shimboku escuchando a lo lejos esos sonidos que tanto detestaba cuando iba con Kagome a la escuela o a "comprar"… lo único bueno de ir a comprar era que conseguía más ramen de lo normal.

Al percibir el olor de Kagome se sintió feliz y emocionado… brinco junto a la banca donde se habían besado… se sonrojo y decidió no era bueno en lo absoluto pensar tales cosas… camino hacia el Go-Shimboku esperando ver a Kagome al final de las grada… y en ese momento el viento cambio de dirección…

Se enfureció de sobre manera y para cuando llego alas gradas Kagome y hobo bobo ya habían terminado de subir las gradas… el le gruño mostrándole sus colmillo y sujetando su camisa levantándolo… hobo bobo le veía asustado y justo cuando iba a comenzar a gritarle lo que se merecía escuchar…

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!"

Cayo de inmediato al piso y el Hobo bobo se alejo de el…

"Kagome?"

"Lo siento Hojo-kun… creo que es mejor que te vayas… gracias por traerme a casa…"

Gruño logrando levantar la cabeza del suelo…

"Kagome es mía maldito humano de mierda te le vuelves a acercar y te buscare para desgarraste y-"

"Osuwari…"

El hechizo planto al cara del Hanyou nuevamente contra el suelo.

"Pero Kagome… no es peligroso que estés con una persona tan violenta como el y…"

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Hojo-kun…"

Kagome se sinbtio aliviada de ver a su camdre caminando hacia ellos sacando sus manos en su delantal, la mujer les sonrio a todo, Inuyasha aun permanecia en el suelo…

"Inuyasha querido que haces ahí?"

Inuyasha simplemente gruño poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su ropa sin mirar a nadie.

"querido no sabia que estaba aquí te hubiera preparado algo de ramen… ¿Por qué no vamos adentro y comes un poco ne?"

Inuyasha vbolteo a ver a la madre de Kagome… sus ojos amable se fijaban en os suyos, no podía rechazar laoferta de la mujer amable… se vlteo hacia hoyo gruñéndole…

"Si la tocas te mato, si te vuelvo a ver con ella te mato."

"Osuwari."

Inuyasha gruño con la cara contra le piso si Kagome volvia a sentarlo… sentís su corazón doler… no solo hacia eso con le maldito de Kouga… ahora también con el maldito humano ese… y el que pensó… que pensoq ue era especial para Kagome…

Kagome se volteo hacia Hojo ansiando que se fuera… no sabia si podría detener a Inuyasha si relamente se le metia en la cabeza que queria cumplis su amenaza.

"Muchas gracias Hojo-kun… nos vemos mañana."

El muchacho asintió y luego de voltear a ver a la madre de Kagome y su sonrisa suspiro sabiendo que este era el muchacho del que habia escuchado hablar a las amigas de Kagome…

La Sra. Higurashi vioa Kagome acurrucarse junto a Inuyasha y decidió era momento de regresar a la casa… donde Sota estaba con Buyo atento a lo que sucedia…

Inuyasha nunca se habia sentido mas rechazado por la muchacha en su vida, finalmente el hechizo persio su poder y se puso de pie… Kagome se puso de pie junto con el y sujeto su brazo…

"dejame."

Aparto su brazo de inmediato, Kagome le miro dolida.

"Inuyasha… Hojo-kun es solo un humano… el no sabe…"

"El sabe perfectamente lo que hace Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacia el pozo, sentia su coraozn dolido y sus ojos humedecerse… no podía… no podía…

Kagome corrió y le detuvo colocando sus mansfrente a su pecho, y el cometió el erro de mirarla a los ojos… Kagome parecio sorprendida y horrorizada…

"Pensé que era alguien especial para ti Kagome… pero…"

La muchacha le silencio besándolo, y el no pudo comprenderlo, tambpoco se atrevioa corresponder a su beso y a arriesgarse a tener esperanzas.

"Inuyasha… no mal interpretas las cosas… Kagome… tu sabes cuanto te quiero… Hojo-kun solo es un amigo…"

Inuyasha le miro dolido, Kagome no parecía mentir pero…

"Entonces porque lo defiendes? Porque no me dejas aclararle que eres mia? Acaso no eres mia?"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha evito su mirada.

"Una de tus amigas dijo… tu les dijiste que soy tu novio… pero a mi no… y tampoco a hobo-bobo me imagino… así que yo…"

"Inuyasha… yo no pensé… tu no…"

Inuyasha le miro aun dolido… su suposición era la correcta… su corazón se encogió en su interior…

"Tu no… no quieres que yo… sea…"

"No Inuyasha!!! No es eso!!! Es solo que… solamente puedes salir con una persona… y tu tienes a alguien más importante que yo… por eso no…"

"¿Mas importante que tu? ¿Quién putas va a ser mas importante que tu para mi?"

Kagome le miro conmovida pero dolida a la vez… se había olvidado de ella por un momento…

"Kikyo…"

"Kagome… Kikyo jamás… jamás será mas importante para mi… aunque no lo parezca… porque Naraku… si Naraku…"

"Inuyasha ¿a que te refieres?"

"Kagome… quien realmente me interesa y a quien yo quiero eres tu… no Kikyo… ella jamás me… ella jamás hizo o haría algo por mi… tu misma sabes que me odia… que preferiría que muriera a dejarme estar con ella… que me tiene asco… que quiere llevarme al infierno con ella…tu sabes…"

Kagome miro la Hanyou von dolor…

"Inuyasha pero eso…"

"Kagome… tu… fuiste la persona mas importante para mi desde que conocimos a Shippo… y mas aun… mas aun después de la primera noche de luna nueva que pasamos juntos… yo jamás… nunca podría…"

Kagome supo lo mucho que a Inuyasha le costaba expresar eso con palabras y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos… Inuyasha se le estaba confesando…

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par sintiendo los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos, se relajo y todo tipo de pensamiento en su mente se borro, y sintió, solamente sintió, el aroma de Kagome, su calidez, sus labios, suaves y húmedos, con un sabor tan especial, quería pasarse el resto de la tarde besando a la muchacha, pero después de muy poco tiempo para le Hanyou la muchacha se separo de el y le sonrió suavemente.

"Te amo Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha le miro mudo y embobado, Kagome se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su casa.

------*------

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la habitación de Kagome, gruño suavemente al escuchar a Kagome y a su madre reírse una vez mas, Kagome estaba contándole lo que sus amigas de la escuela le habían contado, bufo mirando como uno de sus mechones se levantaba alejándose de su rostro, desde que volvió a entrar a la casa espero este momento ansioso, y la muchacha al llegar no había dado señales de continuar aquella conversación con el, y luego de la cena pensó subiría con el a su cuarto para finalmente poder hablar. Pero fue hacia el cuarto donde esta la caja que muestra imágenes con su familia.

Sus orejas se inclinaron hacia adelante y relajo su postura mirando el suelo, Kagome debía de pasar ese tiempo con su familia, el poco que tenia, desde hacia casi tres años que el la había llevado al Sengoku Jidai, desde hacia tres años que pasaba mas tiempo en el Sengoku Jidai que en su propia época, y estos pocos momentos con su familia era lo único que tenia la muchacha.

_Soy un total imbécil_

Inuyasha suspiro, y estaba dispuesto a marcharse hacia el Sengoku Jidai para dejar a Kagome pasar esos tres días tranquila con su familia cuando se disculpo y deseo las buenas noches, Inuyasha trago lentamente sabiendo que ya no podía moverse, la muchacha subió las gradas, pero al contrario de lo que normalmente hacia, no entro a la habitación, fue hacia el baño, cepillo sus dientes, y escucho mucha ropa moverse, miro con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la puerta esperando a la muchacha con toallas o suéteres encima, pero apareció con sus pijamas, exhalo despacio.

Kagome le sonrió y se sentó en la cama a su lado, Inuyasha le miro fijamente y Kagome suspiro dirigiendo su mirada hacia la de el.

"Se que escuchaste a Yuka llamarte mi novio, y no es que yo se los dijera, ellas lo asumieron y te nombraron así, por todo el tiempo que paso contigo, y por una que otra cosa sobre Kikyo que les conté en el pasado."

Inuyasha miro con dolor como su mirada se opaco levemente la mencionar el nombre de la Miko muerta, supo se encontraba adolorida y quiso eliminar esa mirada, pero no sabia como.

"Mis amigas te tienen como mi novio desde hacia mucho tiempo Inuyasha, casi desde que te conocí, y pues me sirvió de escusa muchas veces para no salir con Hoyo-kun, por eso no les negué nada."

"¿Por qué negarlo? Sota dijo…"

Kagome le miro interrogante.

"¿Le preguntaste a Sota sobre esto?"

Las orejas del Hanyou se pegaron a su cabeza y evito la mirada de la muchacha avergonzado.

"No tenia a quien preguntarle, y tu probablemente me sentarías."

Kagome se acerco masa el y tomo su mano, Inuyasha miro sus manos unidas sonrojado.

"Caminar por ahí tomada de la mano de alguien, significa que son novios para mucha gente, besarse significa que eres novios para mucha gente aunque para otro poco no."

Kagome suspiro.

"Inuyasha, realmente novio es una persona que te quiere y te cuida y quiere estar contigo _mas _que con cualquier otra persona."

Inuyasha fijo su mirada en la suya al percibir aquel olor característico de las lagrimas de la muchacha.

"Kagome, pero si es contigo con quien quiero estar, con quien paso todo el tiempo."

"También pasas tiempo con Miroku y Sango."

Inuyasha suspiro.

"Sabes que no es lo mismo Kagome."

"Tampoco demuestras tanto entusiasmo para estar conmigo como lo demostrabas para estar con…"

Kagome guardo silencio sintiendo las lagrimas ya a punto de salir de sus ojos, Inuyasha llevo su mano libre hasta su mejilla y le hizo mirarle, Kagome miro completamente hipnotizada esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba.

"Kagome, tu sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras, siempre digo algo mal, y… yo… en una ocasión, hace mucho tiempo, yo fui un completo idiota y te dije que protegería a Kikyo, que era a ella a quien escogía, pero eso era, porque vi como Naraku trato de deshacerse de ella, a pesar, a pesar de estar enamorado de ella, y supe que no tendría ningún problema en planear algo para lastimarte a ti, y yo… yo no podía ser el responsable de tu muerte también Kagome, y que tu… que tu quisieras permanecer a mi lado aun… aun después de eso… yo…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Yo… quiero estar contigo Kagome, yo… sentía un enorme compromiso con Kikyo… porque ella murió por mi culpa, por… todo lo que paso, y también por eso yo no podía… yo soy solo un Hanyou Kagome… y Naraku esta vivo aun… yo no quiero… no quiero volverte su blanco, cuando ya lo eres… no de una forma tan fuerte pero aun…"

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome veía al Hanyou sorprendida, Inuyasha ya no pudo mantener su mirada por mas tiempo y le bajo hacia sus manos, Kagome trago lentamente sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, Inuyasha no hablaba mucho y sabia que era lo que acababa de intentar decirle, pero ¿Podía creerlo? Frunció el ceño, Inuyasha no mentía, Inuyasha tenia honor y palabra, sabia que el no le mentiría para simplemente quedar bien con ella, lo conocía muy bien como para saber que no haría eso, Kagome suspiro sonriendo ampliamente, sintiendo lagrimas formarse en sus ojos nuevamente, pero de felicidad ¿Cuántas veces no soñó con un momento similar a este? Sonrió ampliamente y una lagrima se escapo de su ojo derecho, Inuyasha levanto su mirada de inmediato quitando la lagrima con su mano mirándole confundido, pero sus ojos… estaban tan tristes.

"Creo que estoy soñando Inuyasha, tanto tiempo, queriendo que me explicaras esto… y ahora… no puedo creerlo."

"Pero Kagome no te estoy mintiendo yo no…"

Kagome llevo su mano libre hasta sus labios.

"Lo se."

Inuyasha trago lentamente, lo que tanto temía estaba ocurriendo, Kagome tenia algún tipo de compromiso con alguien mas y por eso…

"Entonces ¿Hobo-bobo es tu novio?"

"No Inuyasha, no seas tontito ¿Cómo vas a creer? Hoyo-kun es solo un amigo, tu sabes que eres tu a quien yo quiero."

Inuyasha le sonrió levemente y fijo du mirada en la suya nuevamente.

"Entonces ¿Soy yo tu novio?"

"Si quieres serlo."

Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja e Inuyasha le miro arrogante.

"Feh! Claro que si, así puedes decirle a cualquiera que tu novio es celoso y si se te acercan los mato, especialmente a ese maldito de hobo-bobo."

"Ya Inuyasha, nadie va a interesarse en mi de esa forma, no creas..."

Inuyasha le miro interrogante, sus orejas dieron dos tirones en su cabeza.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"A que no soy bonita Inuyasha, me sorprende que Ho-"

"¡¿Qué no eres bonita?! ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡¿Qué no tienes de esas cosas que se llaman espejos para verte?!"

Kagome le miro sorprendida, Inuyasha había reaccionado casi de forma violenta ante su comentario.

"Kagome, tu eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida."

Kagome se quedo sin palabras mirando al Hanyou con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con la respiración agitada y el corazón alborotado.

_Inuyasha dijo… Inuyasha dijo…_

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al ver a Kagome casi en una especie de trance, soltó su mano y su mejilla y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros moviéndoles suavemente.

"Oe, Kagome ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?"

"¿En serio piensas que soy bonita Inuyasha?"

"Claro que si ¿Sino porque crees que reacciono de esta forma ante ti? ¿Eh?"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces mirando al Hanyou sin comprender.

"Reaccionar ¿como?"

Inuyasha se puso tan rojo como su Haori comprendiendo que era lo que había dicho, bajo su mirada sintiendo no solamente sus mejillas arder sino su cara completa.

"¿Enojado?"

Inuyasha simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"¿Avergonzado?"

Inuyasha bufo…

"¿Irrespetado? ¿Sorprendido? ¿Maltratado? ¿Molestado?"

"¡¡¡Excitado!!! ¡Maldita sea!"

Inuyasha supo que en ese momento deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara, se encogió mirando el cubrecama rosa de la muchacha, a pesar de que casi tres años habían transcurrido desde que la conoció su habitación lucia de la misma manera, mas aun porque la muchacha a penas y estaba en su época.

Kagome se sonrojo fuertemente, pero todo eso tenia lógica, Inuyasha no podía reaccionar así ante ella si creía que era fea, sonrió ampliamente, siempre había querido que Inuyasha le viera como mujer, como hermosa y fuerte, como ella era, no solo como la sombra de Kikyo, y ahora se daba cuenta que si le veía de esa forma, y acababa de decirle que era con ella con quien deseaba estar, sabia muy bien que Inuyasha no era bueno con palabras y le costaba decir las cosas, así que eso bastaría por le momento.

Se acerco al Hanyou y lo abrazo por el cuello fuertemente, Inuyasha se sorprendió, y cuando iba a preguntarle a Kagome algo, sin saber realmente que de lo confundido que estaba ella le interrumpió.

"Yo también te quiero mucho Inuyasha."

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y apago su lámpara subiéndose en la cama y metiéndose debajo de la colcha, Inuyasha volteo a ver a la muchacha sorprendido, Kagome siempre reaccionada de una forma completamente contraria a lo que esperaba.

------*------

Jijijii me tarde en subir esta parte porque tuve que arreglar el capitulo xD weno weno espero que les guste xD jijijiji Sota es una mala influencia para Inuyasha juajuajua xD

Kagome sama-san, y Paola-san gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo xD jijijiji me sentí muy emocionada de que leyeran el fic tan rápido xD espero que le haya gustado el cap, y si, hubo otra interrupción jijiji xD soy mala xD

Kiara Taisho-sama jijijiji gracias por tu review xD jijijij weno weno pos como ves siguen siendo interrumpidos pero espero que ya no por mucho jijiji xD gambateee xD

Matta nee

Eiko007


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"Así Kagome?"

"Si así Inuyasha…"

El Hanyou sonrió orgulloso.

Kagome sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas mas calientes de lo normal, Inuyasha había insistido en acompañarle a la escuela, y en el camino habían visto parejas caminando de la mano, y luego el Hanyou había insistido en caminar así con ella, Kagome se sentía como en un cuento de hadas, con sus sueños cumpliéndose uno por uno, que Inuyasha le dijera que le veía como ella, que era hermosa, que quería quedarse con ella, que le besara, que le abrazara, y que ahora caminara por las calles a su lado, de la mano.

Inuyasha sonrió mas ampliamente al notar como varios sujetos evitaban mirar a Kagome al ver que iba tomando su mano, esto era fenomenal, en el Sengoku Jidai sabia que los apedrearían, les tirarían antorchas y flechas y buscarían matarlos, pero en esta época, caminando así con Kagome, ganaba el respetos de los demás hombres, y se sentía lleno de orgullo por eso, puede que en el Sengoku Jidai no pudiera hacerlo, pero aquí en la época de Kagome si podría mostrarle, gritarle al mundo que la quería, y nadie buscaría lastimarla por eso.

"¡Kagome-chan!"

Las orejas de Inuyasha dieron un tirón y se volteó hacia la izquierda de donde provenía el coro de voces gritando el nombre de la muchacha a su lado, noto como Kagome se tenso de inmediato, y vio a las tres humanas amigas de Kagome acercándose sonriendo, una de ella venia levantando su mano en el aire, llegaron frente a ellos sonriendo triunfantes.

"¡Kagome! ¡Preséntanos a tu novio!"

"Si no seas descortés…"

"Que lindos se ven juntos…"

Inuyasha se sonrojo levemente antes el comentario de la muchacha de cabello rizado, ella era la única que le agradaba, las otras dos eran muy escandalosas, sus gritos lastimaban sus orejas, y siempre hacían que Kagome se sintiera nerviosa y avergonzada.

"Chicas este es… Inuyasha ya lo conocían."

"Si, pero hoy luce mas como tu novio que antes" La muchacha con una cosa amarilla en la cabeza les sonrió ampliamente, Inuyasha levanto una ceja mirándole interrogante.

"¿Sigues trabajando en el templo?" Kagome apretó más su mano y movió levemente su cabeza hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba, Inuyasha comprendió…

"Etto… Si…"

Kagome iba con la mirada baja a penas participando en la conversación con las muchachas en el resto del camino hacia su escuela, al llegar Kagome soltó su mano y comenzó a caminar.

"Nos vemos a la salida Inuyasha…" murmuro por lo bajo caminando hacia la entrada las amigas de Kagome les veían fijamente, pero en ese momento un humano se detuvo en el interior de la escuela mirando a Kagome, un gruñido suave se escapo de sus labios y camino tras Kagome girándola y pegando su cuerpo al suyo al enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, se inclino hacia abajo besándola suavemente, Kagome suspiro y correspondió a su beso pero no a su abrazo, después de un momento empujo sus manos contra su pecho, y sin querer hacerlo supo que tenia que soltarla, Kagome le miro sonrojada, le sonrió un poco y se paro de puntillas dándole un rápido beso volteándose y caminando hacia le interior de la escuela al momento que el timbre sonaba.

/

Inuyasha estaba sonriendo abiertamente en las ramas del Go-Shimboku… tenía a buyo en su regazo pero no lo estaba molestando por primera vez, el gato estaba dormido tranquilamente sobre el, Inuyasha amplio su sonrisa la sentir el viento soplar, era tan feliz en este momento, que se le habían quitado las ganas de regresar al Sengoku Jidai, que esperaran, no había problema.

"¿Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha miro hacia abajo, Sota estaba sosteniendo una lámpara.

"¿Que?"

"Me ayudas a buscar a Buyo, es que se perdió de nuevo."

Inuyasha sonrió y tomo la cola del gato mostrándosela, Sota entrecerró los ojos pero después de esforzarse noto lo que Inuyasha sostenía con su mano.

"¡Buyo! ¿Porque no esta peleándose contigo?"

"Porque esta dormido."

Sota sonrió ampliamente y metió su mano en su bolsillo, saco su celular y abrió mas su ojos.

"Inuyasha! Apresúrate que mi hermana salió hace quince minutos."

Las orejas del Hanyou dieron un tirón, sujeto a buyo, y brinco del árbol, se lo entrego a Sota y el gato continuo durmiendo.

Inuyasha corrió rápidamente sobre los edificios, presionando sus orejas contra su cabeza y aplastando la gorras en su cabeza con su mano derecha, tanto ruido, tantos olores fuertes y feos, amaba que Kagome viviera alejada de todo ese ruido.

Al llegar le vio parada cerca de la puerta, hablando con sus amigas, sonrió acercándose a ella corriendo mucho mas despacio.

"Gomen Kagome… Sota me dijo que…"

"No hay problema Inuyasha."

Inuyasha se sintió tranquilo al ver a la muchacha sonreírle.

"Bueno Kagome, entonces nos vamos."

"Cuídense."

"Adiós."

Kagome le sonrió a las muchachas moviendo su mano, Inuyasha enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura besándola, Kagome respiro profundamente, si Inuyasha seguía con ese tipo de trato iba a derretirse.

"¿Regresamos?"

"Si."

Inuyasha tomo su mano y su bolsón, comenzando a caminar de vuelta al templo, Kagome miro al Hanyou interrogante, Inuyasha no era paciente, ni le gustaba ir al paso de los humanos, pero parecía contento con esto, quizás le gustaba pasar tiempo tranquilo como este con ella ahora que podía, la muchacha sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose conmovía, Inuyasha quería pasar mas tiempo con ella así que caminaría de vuelta a casa.

Kagome estaba feliz de que caminaran despacio, estaba anocheciendo cuando salieron de toda la bulla de la ciudad, escuchar sus pasos y los del Hanyou por la acerca, sintiendo el vaivén de sus manos entrelazadas, todo era demasiado mágico.

Cenaron tranquilamente, Kagome fue a darse un baño e Inuyasha fue secuestrado por Sota para jugar videojuegos un momento, finalmente la muchacha se cambio a su pijama de pantalón y camisa manga larga y llamo a Inuyasha suavemente, sabia que el Hanyou le escucharía.

Inuyasha llego a su habitación en tiempo record, Kagome sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en la cama tomando la mando del muchacho.

"Gracias por irme a dejar y a traer Inuyasha."

Inuyasha asintió mirando sus manos, levanto su mirada y volteo a ver a la muchacha, miro sus pechos y trago lentamente sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban, Kagome le había dejado tocar sus pechos en el Sengoku Jidai, no sabia si aun podía, trago lentamente, abrió y cerro su mano recordando su forma, trago lentamente sintiendo la sangre bombearse mas rápidamente a través de su cuerpo y los nervios comenzar a tomar control sobre el, respiro profundamente y decidió arriesgarse, después de todo Kagome siempre, _siempre_ hacia lo que el menos esperaba.

Movió su mano despacio hacia la muchacha, sintió el tirón dentro de su Hakama al tomar su forma suave y redondeada, trago lentamente escuchando a Kagome dejar de respirar, sintió su mirada en el pero no pudo evitar mirar la hermosa forma que sostenía en su mano, le apretó suavemente y escucho a Kagome jadear, se armo de valor y movió su mano sobre su pecho en forma circular sintiendo su pezón endurecido debajo de su palma.

Las orejas del Hanyou dieron un tirón, Kagome no hizo ningún otro sonido, su respirar era un poco mas rápido de lo normal, no olía a enojo pero tampoco a excitación, mas a nerviosismo, trago lentamente movió mas su mano sintiendo la dureza debajo de su palma moviéndole una vez mas, y entonces se el ocurrió, si era el quien causaba esta reacción en ella, en su cuerpo, otro tirón dentro de su Hakama le dijo que no estaría tranquilo hasta saber la respuesta, así que respiro profundamente una vez mas y se aventuro por las palabras.

"¿Por qué pasa eso?" Escucho como la muchacha trago, y el nerviosismo en ella aumento así como levemente su excitación, Inuyasha dejo que sus orejas descansaran de su posición de alarma, estaba a salvo, Kagome no se había enfadado y lo había sentado, seguramente se sentía avergonzada por la respuesta.

"No lo se, eso pasa cuando tengo frio, y ahora que tu me… tocas."

Inuyasha no miro a la muchacha, pero podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella, Kagome suspiro y soltó su mano, Inuyasha pensó que la muchacha iba a alejarse de el, pero lo que hizo fue llevar su mano hacia su mentón pasándose despacio desde este hasta su mejilla izquierda, Inuyasha trago lentamente viendo la mirada intensa de la muchacha.

"¿Por qué me estas tocando?"

Inuyasha se sonrojo fuertemente, y trato de evitar su mirada pero la mano de la muchacha hizo presión en su mejilla y su mirada le hizo saber que _tenia que_ contestar, finalmente supo no tenia remedio y suspiro.

"Porque me gusto mucho… cuando me dejaste, antes."

"Inuyasha…"

"Pe- pero no te enojes… yo no lo…"

Inuyasha iba a quitar su mano, el nerviosismo aumento en el tanto que se distrajo, seguramente Kagome estaba molesta o algo y su aroma no le había delatado antes pero Kagome le seguía mirando fijamente, finalmente le sonrió y se comenzó a acercar despacio, Inuyasha sintió que se mareaba la sentir al aliento de la muchacha golear contra su labios, se movió un poco hacia adelante dejando sus orejas caer al igual que sus parpados sintiendo el suave roce de los labios de la muchacha contra los suyos mientras le susurraba.

"Es raro que solo me toques, también bésame."

Inuyasha sintió su miembro endurecerse de golpe y por completo ¡Kagome le dio permiso de tocar sus pechos! Y la única condición para esto era besarla, esto era el cielo, el Hanyou gimió y llevo su otra mano al otro pecho de la Miko empujándose contra ella, besándola con ahínco, Kagome le respondió de la misma forma enredando sus manos en su cabello, Inuyasha se deleito con la suave sensación de sus dedos entre su cabello, sus labios contra los suyos, su sabor su aliento, apretó mas sus pechos, sintiendo como su otro pezón estaba tan duro como el primero que toco, gruño con suavidad y respiro pesadamente por la nariz, Kagome le sorprendió cuando sintió sus pequeños y suaves dedos en sus orejas, Inuyasha gimió ante la corriente eléctrica que esto causo en su cuerpo terminando en su erección haciéndole pulsar y hervir la sangre, la deseaba, deseaba empujarle contra la cama romperle la ropa y degustarse con su cuerpo, pero no podía, gimió frustrado y Kagome sonrió en el beso.

El Hanyou empujo a la muchacha hacia la cama despacio sin pensarlo demasiado olvidando por completo los pensamientos que recién tuvo dejándose llevar, no separaría sus labios de ella en ninguna momento, pero quería explorar lo que pudiera de ella, posos sus labios en su mejilla, besándole con suavidad, deslizo sus labios sobre su piel bajando hasta su mandíbula, y luego a su cuello, lamiendo su piel, sintiendo como su cuerpo templaba ante su sabor y la emoción de saber que finalmente estaba probando su piel y sus labios, después de ansiarlo durante tanto tiempo, podía que no rompiera su ropa y le tomara como suya, pero acceso a su piel necesitaba.

Kagome se arqueo contra el y llevo sus manos hacia su Haori hablándole, soltándole, Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia la suya y pensó en ayudarle a quitar por completo su ropa pero no pudo moverse al verla sonrojada, con la respiración agitada y las pupilas dilatadas debajo de el, gruño y llevo sus manos hacia su camisa levantándole levemente, Kagome no le detuvo, su excitación aumento así que decidió seguir adelante, separo sus labios de su piel solamente para colocarlos en su suave vientre, Kagome despidió mucho nerviosismo hacia el e iba a detenerse, pero cuando poso su lengua sobre su piel enterrándola en su ombligo Kagome tembló y no pudo detenerse, deseo mas, deseo hacerle sentir mas, sujeto su cintura deslizando sus labios hacia arriba, finalmente descubriendo todo su vientre deteniéndose al llegar a sus pechos por dos razones.

La primera era de que estaba sorprendido de que no estaba llevando esa prenda que siempre llevaba debajo del uniforme, no era que no podía percatarse antes cuando la tocaba, pero estaba tan eufórico por esto que realmente no se dio cuenta de ello hasta este momento.

Y segundo porque necesitaba ver a Kagome a los ojos para saber que era permitido hacer tal cosa, pero le sorprendió su mirada brillante y ansiosa, y que sus propias manos fueran las que levantaran su camisa tirándola al piso de su habitación, notando como su mano paso por su lámpara apagándola, dejando la habitación iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna.

Inuyasha fijo su mirada en sus pechos hipnotizado, llevo sus manos hasta esto sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de la muchacha sin dejar su peso sobre ella, vio como Kagome se arqueo cuando sus garras se enterraron levemente en su piel, Inuyasha deslizo una de sus garras por su pecho desde arriba hacia abajo pasando por su pezón, Kagome apretó la almohada entre sus manos apretando sus labios juntos y gimiendo suavemente, Inuyasha se sintió endurecer mas si era posible dentro de su Hakama ante esta imagen de Kagome.

El orgulloso inundo su pecho sabiendo que podía hacer reaccionar de esta forma a la muchacha, quito sus manos y supo que era suficiente, dejo sus lengua recorrer el valle entre sus pechos y finalmente le llevo sobre el izquierdo hasta sus pezón capturándolo entre sus labios y succionándolo suavemente, Kagome se arqueo contra el y una ráfaga del olor de su excitación le golpe, Inuyasha se separo de la muchacha casi mareado, recordando como había sido estar mareado por el sake que Miroku le obligo a tomar en una de las celebraciones que preparaban para ellos cuando acababan con algún Youkai molestando una aldea, lo recordaba claramente, el mareo, pero esto era aun mas absorbente, lo embriagado que se encontraba en el aroma de la muchacha debajo de su cuerpo.

El Hanyou trago lentamente y decidió darle el mismo tratamiento a su otro pecho, Kagome se arqueo y gimoteo, Inuyasha gruño y escucho pasaos en el pasillo, dejo el pecho de la muchacha y capturo sus labios con los suyos.

"No dijeron nada de Inuyasha, mama."

"No querido, vete a dormir, Inuyasha estará bien, nosotros estaremos bien."

"¿Que es eso?"

"Son las medicinas de tu hermana, ya llego a arroparte solamente se las doy."

Inuyasha gruño sintiendo la urgencia de nunca soltar a la muchacha pero se aparto de ella y la cubrió con la frazada hasta el cuello rápidamente, encendió la lámpara y se sentó en la ventana de la muchacha con un pie en esta y el otro en el piso de la habitación de la muchacha mirando hacia afuera, se movió como si estuviese luchando contra Sesshomaru y lo logro, ya estaba en su puesto cuando la Sra. Higurashi abrió la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha volvió puños sus manos al escuchó la voz ahogada con que Kagome le estaba llamando.

"Ahí esta por la ventana hija."

Kagome dejo de respirar y el miro de reojo como la mujer le sonreía a su hija dejando unas cajas blancas sobre su mesa de noche donde estaba la lámpara.

"No se cuando regresaras al Sengoku Jidai, pero ya te compre la vitaminas que me pediste, comienza a tomarlas desde mañana si quieres."

"Si mama" Kagome estaba nerviosa, el Hanyou solamente pudo esperar que la muchacha no se hubiera descubierto accidentalmente, cuando al Sra. Higurashi le miro seria sintió que si lo había hecho, pero no dijo nada y se volteo cerrando la puerta, Inuyasha se acerco a la muchacha rápidamente.

"¿Te descubriste Kagome?" susurro hacia su oído sabiendo que no se había alejado de la puerta.

"Creo no se, no dijo nada." Susurro ella como respuesta, Inuyasha gruño.

"Te miro o sospecha algo porque me miro como si fuera a sentarme."

Kagome le miro nerviosa y el beso sus labios suavemente.

"Buenas noches Kagome."

Kagome le sujeto del collar de cuentas mirándole seria, movió suavemente su cabeza de un lado a otro y el suspiro.

"Kagome no podemos, ella esta pendiente, aun esta parada por la puerta."

"No me vas a dejar con las ganas Inuyasha."

Inuyasha abrió mas su ojos sorprendido y la muchacha le sonrió suavemente levantando la frazada, volteándose hacia el besándolo suavemente, Kagome comenzó a halarle del Haori e iba a excusarse pero Sota llamo a la Sra. Higurashi y ella camino hacia la habitación del niño, Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente y Kagome le sorprendió pasando sus manos por su pecho empujando su Haori abriéndolo, Kagome le sonrió suavemente y luego admiro su torso, Inuyasha se sintió lleno de orgullo nuevamente al percibir como el olor de su excitación aumentaba nuevamente.

Inuyasha gruño y apretó el cobertor de la cama de la muchacha al sentir a Kagome acercarse a el y lamer uno de sus pezones, gruño con los ojos cerrados tensándose.

"Kagome." A penas pudo suspirar, la muchacha continuo asaltando su pecho con sus labios y finalmente llevo sus manos hacia sus hombros dejando que su Haori cayera al lado de la cama, Inuyasha gruño mientras la muchacha soltaba el nudo de su Hakama, el Hanyou gruño y enterró su rostro en al almohada al lado de la cabeza de la muchacha impidiéndole verlo, ahogando su respiración agitada siendo consciente de los pasos de la Sra. Higurashi en el pasillo y de cómo se detuvieron en la puerta de la miko.

Kagome lo libro de su ropa y paso sus manos por sus caderas sintiendo nada mas que su piel, Inuyasha mordió con fuerza la almohada de la muchacha dando un chillido y que no pudo evitar, su respiración era pesada y sentir su cuerpo entero tensarse al máximo, si la Sra. Higurashi comenzaba a girar la perilla de la puerta tendría que correr, salir, huir… Kagome le envolvió con su mano y el tembló sobre su cuerpo, sintió la excitación de Kagome aumentar al sentir su reacción, le apretó un poco más fuerte y movió su mano hacia abajo por su miembro subiendo otra vez mas.

"Ah-" el Hanyou apretó sus dientes juntos con fuerza y enterró sus garras en el colchón gruñendo y temblando, Inuyasha jadeo moviendo su rostro hacia una de las orejas de la muchacha.

"Ka… go… me… por favor… para… tu madre esta…"

Inuyasha guardo silencio escuchándola gemir con suavidad y pegar sus piernas a las suyas tratando de cerrarlas así como una oleada de su embriagante aroma le envolvía.

"Inuyasha…" suspiro suavemente, Inuyasha mantuvo la respiración escuchando su corazón y el de la muchacha latir fuertemente, así como el de la mano de la Sra. Higurashi posarse sobre la puerta, sabia que todo esto era una locura pero no podía evitarlo, gruño con fuerza y capturo los labios de Kagome con los suyos besándola con pasión, gruño contra empujándose en sus manos, sintiendo que se quemaría si no dejaba de sentir esa presión en el lugar donde Kagome tenia sus manos en ese momento.

Inuyasha llevo sus labios al cuello de la muchacha y comenzó a lamerle entre su hombro izquierdo y su cuello gruño con fuerza y Kagome le rodeo con sus piernas, gruño con fuerza metiendo sus manso debajo de su cintura cuando Kagome se arqueo contra el cuando rozo sus colmillo en su piel pudo pasar sus brazos debajo de ella, el Hanyou gruño y se acerco mas a la muchacha de lo que jamás pudo haber imaginado y sintió una humedad y un calor indescriptiblemente delicioso y atrayentes, cerro los ojos y se empujo contra ella, Kagome dio un gimoteo y antes de darse cuenta ya había enterrado sus colmillo en su cuello así como un placer indescriptible recorrió cada fibra de su ser, gruño con fuerza y Kagome tembló bajo su cuerpo.

"Te amo Kagome, con todo mi ser."

Inuyasha sintió el olor a lagrimas y retrocedió mirando la sonrisa de la muchacha Inuyasha permaneció completamente inmóvil al sentir sus labios besarle suavemente, Inuyasha no cerro los ojos, el olor a sangre también le asalto, y supo que provenía de otro lugar que no era la pequeña herida en su cuello, la muchacha se separo de el y poso sus manos en su mejilla apartando los mechones sobre su frente.

"Yo también te amo con todo mi ser Inuyasha."

Inuyasha iba a responder pero al muchacha le beso nuevamente y movió sus caderas, Inuyasha gruño sintiendo el placer envolverlo, pero estaba preocupado, la sangre, se inclino hacia su cuello y comenzó a lamer su herida, Kagome gimió con fuerza y se arqueo contra el, el gruño contra su piel y escucho la chapa moverse, gruño con fuerza sabiendo que en este momento no podría alejarse se Kagome aunque su vida dependiera de ello, que era lo que sucedía exactamente.

"Te amo Inuyasha, te amo, te amo, te amo." Kagome gimió la ultima palabra y se arqueo contra el, mas lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos y el llevo su mano hacia su oído.

"Kagome, yo también te amo, pero si tu madre escucha… shhh… silencio pequeña, la próxima vez pediré que grites mi nombre, pero no esta vez, shhhh." Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par comprendiendo sus propias palabras, se estremeció de pensar en la próxima vez, gruño y salió un poco de la muchacha volviendo a adentrarse en ese lugar mágico que había descubierto, llevo su boca hacia su herida y comenzó a succionar su herida suavemente, bebiendo su sangre, su sabor, Kagome se arqueo contra el gimiendo y comenzó a moverse junto con el.

Inuyasha gruñendo siguió embistiéndola, comenzó a embestirla un poco mas rápido y la muchacha jadeaba contra su cuello enterrando sus uñas en su espalda con tanta fuerza que supo que había sangre saliendo de sus hombros, gruño con fuerza dándole una embestida con mas fuerza cubriendo sus Labios a tiempo para tragarse su grito, cuando se separo de ella Kagome sacudió su cabeza en un lado a otro luchando por respirar, el Hanyou miro a la muchacha sonrojada y sudorosa debajo de su cuerpo el calor estaba todo alrededor de el, el calor de su interior, el calor de su piel, el calor de su amor.

Inuyasha miro a la muchacha debajo de su cuerpo sintiendo sus propias lagrimas acudir a sus ojos mirando los pequeños hilos del liquido salino viajar por los lados de su hermoso rostro de ángel, gruño con fuerza sabiendo que esta mujer le había todo y mas de lo que merecía, la amaba con todo su ser, Kagome le había dado todo, mas de lo que merecía, cosas con las que ni siquiera había podido soñar, Kagome era todo para el, Kagome era su mundo, Kagome era lo mas importante para el, Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…

"Kagome!" Gruño contra sus labio y le dio una ultima embestida con fuerza, sintiendo como si su alma y cada sentimiento que tenia hacia la muchacha se separara de su cuerpo y se albergara en su cuerpo, tembló y ahogo su grito y respiración ahogada en su beso apasionado, gruño al sentir contracciones en le cuerpo de Kagome presionarle, una vez, otra vez, otra vez, dio un chillido sin esperar que su sensación de placer máximo se incrementara aun mas por la forma en que el cuerpo de Kagome le consentía, finalmente se giro al darse cuenta de que estaba aplastando a la muchacha mas de lo que esperaba, se giro hacia un lado y apretó a Kagome contra su cuerpo, respiro por su nariz y su boca y aun así no sentía que recuperaba el aliento, finalmente abrió los ojos y encontró a Kagome con las mejillas sonrojadas respirando de la misma forma en que el lo hacia hacia unos momentos.

Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente y aparto una de sus manos de la cintura de la muchacha llevándola hacia su frente despegando sus mechones húmedos de esta para exponer su piel a el y poder depositar un beso en ella, Kagome abrió los ojos, y cuando esos hermosos ojos chocolate se posaron en los suyos supo que ese era su lugar, donde Kagome estuviera seria su hogar, donde sea que ella estuviera, ahí estaría el, ahí estaba su hogar, le dio un beso, le beso despacio, disfrutando de la placentera sensación que le causaba el suave y cálido movimiento, no era placer para su cuerpo sino para su alma, para su corazón, se separo de la muchacha y para su sorpresa ya estaba dormida, sonrió abiertamente y les cubrió con su Haori, fue lo que mas fácil alcanzo, así apoyando su rostro contra la almohada de la muchacha se relajo para finalmente dormirse.

Termine de revisarlo el jueves 29 de abril de 2010 xD

JIjiji tengo un examen de farmacologia mañana y aun me falta un tema pero no pude resisitrlo, estaba escuchando el OST de Inuyasha y pos NECESITABA escribir... tengo 2 one shot q estoy haciendo pero NO se aun si voy a publicar... no me gusta mucho como me ha quedado un fic donde Inuyasha y Kagome quedan atrapados juntos e Inuyasha esta encadenado jijiji y el otro one shot es en otra tormenta de nieve... cliche si... yo se xD asi que... decidi que este era el mejor...

VOY a seguir "silencio" este NO es el ultimo cap... quiero MAS de este fic xD jijiji es solo q practicamente he leido y areglado el cap... no escribi nada xDtengo mucho sueño para eso jijijiji no me fluiria xD

Weno weno espero que les guste y muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por sus lindos reviews xD no he subido este fic a mi blog pero pronto lo subire xD jijijiji abrazotes y toneladas de buena suerte xD

byebye

Eiko: Odio farmacologia... wacala...

Kazumi: ni modo... hay q buscarle el lado bueno...

Eiko: Weno... el doctor que nos dio la penultima clase estaba MUY bien jijiji xD

Kazumi: Eiko-chan! en lo q te fijas... deberias de mejor agradecer el conocimiento...

Eiko: wacala muy aburrido... y hey! nada de -chan... ya te dije!

Kazumi: Weno weno ya publicamos un cap ahora a estudiar...

Eiko: Vos estudia... yo... yo me voy a dormir...

Kazumi: Eiko-chan!

Eiko: Zzzzzz...

Kazumi: Buahhh! estudiare solita! weno... sayito...

PD: El desvelo me vuleve mas loca de lo normal jijiji xD

**_Sábado 30 de junio de 2012_**

Hola, volví a leer el fic y me di cuenta de que el fic ya estaba terminado realmente, no se porque no lo termine en el 2010 xD pero daré ya por finalizado este fic y comenzare otro.

Me disculpo por el retraso increíble que he tenido con mis fic pero en el próximo fic one-shot que publique o capitulo nuevo de Destino les contare lo que me ha sucedido en estos largo meses, gracias por leer y por su apoyo son lo máximo xD

Xoxo

Eiko007


End file.
